Noise-vibration (NV) microphones can be used to measure noise and vibration from a surface during wind tunnel testing, vibration testing, and the like. Such NV microphones are desirably placed a specific distance from the surface to be tested such that consistent results are obtained for different test parameters, different surfaces, and the like.
Heretofore methods and apparatus used to hold NV microphones typically include a piece of wire, e.g. a piece of copper wire, that is bent into a particular shape. The copper wire is then taped to a surface to be tested and an NV microphone is glued to the wire. Thereafter, the distance from the surface to the NV microphone is adjusted by bending the wire. Such a process can take between 1 to 1.5 hours per NV microphone for installation with a total of up to 50 NV microphones having to be placed on a motor vehicle surface for a given test. Therefore, an apparatus and/or process that would afford for the convenient, consistent, and relatively quick placement of NV microphones at a predetermined distance from a surface to be tested would be desirable.